


Proposition

by fire_starter



Series: Spies [1]
Category: Alias
Genre: F/M, He's just going after what he wants., I guess., Is this supposed to be a drabble?, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Probably., Sark is surprisingly nice., nah, tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quiet house, the noise of the ringing phone was loud and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking... (things deteriorate from here)... how a thing between Sark and Vaughn could go. One could say I am getting obsessed. Since there's no chance an in-character Vaughn would cheat on Sydney, it's either divorce or she gets in the the picture. So this happened.
> 
> It doesn't feel finished, but it's all I can do for now. I still can't believe I'm writing for this fandom, but sadly there are far too few Sark/Vaughn fics in existence.
> 
> I don't own Alias nor the characters.
> 
> Not betaed. All mistakes are mine.

In the quiet house, the noise of the ringing phone was loud and clear. Sydney unhurriedly picked it up. 

“Hello.”

“Sydney. It’s nice to hear your voice again. How have you been?” Sark’s tone was amused.

“Sark. How did you get my number? And to what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your call?” By contrast, Sydney’s voice was tense, if a little distracted. While wondering whether there was any point in trying to trace the call or contact Vaughn, Sydney moved to the couch. No, she decided. She was going to go with the flow and act when she knew what it was that Sark wanted from her.

“Now, now. I’d like us to have an honest discussion about our sex life.”

“ _Our_ sex life? I don’t give a fuck about your sex life, Sark, and mine is none of your business. Is this really what you’re calling for? Not some terrorist threat or bomb or whatever?”

Sydney’s voice had gone chilly, and her words were followed by a short, not yet dangerous but getting there, silence.

Then Sark sighed. ”Perhaps my wording was inaccurate. What I wanted to discuss was my desire to have consensual, even if rough, sex with your husband. As he is the world’s biggest boy-scout, I obviously need your agreement on this.”

This silence had a shocked quality the previous had lacked. Sydney sucked in a breath and sank into the cushions. “What? You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly serious, Sydney, I assure you. I could, of course, use a _‘terrorist threat or bomb or whatever’_ but that would be counter-productive in this case.”

“You don’t say. I don’t think anything could be productive in your case. The answer is no.”

“That would be your knee jerk reaction, of course.” Sark’s voice was calm and lacked any surprise. “But think about it. Attraction doesn’t equal emotional attachment. And the attraction is there, Sydney, no question about it. Specifics can be added later – whether you wish to observe or participate or want no part of it at all.”

“That’s very generous of you. The answer is still no.”

“It’s not generosity, just practicality. I am attracted to you too, though not as tempted to act on it. I have no wish to break your marriage, just to have what I want. There’s no reason we can’t reach a decision that would satisfy all three of us. Think about it.”

The line went dead.


End file.
